


Live Before You Die

by kho



Series: MIT Verse [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place both before and after the previous fic. I’ve decided to label this the MIT 'Verse. This is not a WIP, it’s an open universe, think of it like a playground. Sometimes I’ll come swing on the swingset, and you’re welcome to join me. (aka, if you have a plot bunny, oh please oh please share it or write it yourself and link me to it!)</p><p>Because Rodney once said:  Look, I toked pot once in college. Didn't feel a thing. Well, aside from itchy. And the overpowering urge to eat an entire loaf of white bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Before You Die

  
Tony inhaled deeply and watched Rodney in the corner of the couch, hunched over his book and scribbling furiously in his overstuffed binder. He kicked out his foot, extending his hand towards him. “Mm?”  
  
Rodney flickered an annoyed gaze up at him. “Uh, excuse me, do I look like someone that wants to risk losing my braincells to ill-advised pot smoking?”  
  
Tony grinned and stretched his legs, poking his toes out, pressing them rhythmically into Rodney’s thigh. “Come on, Rodney. It doesn’t kill your braincells.”  
  
“Oh, it most certainly does,” Rodney muttered crossing out an entire paragraph in the book he was reading. Nevermind that it was Tony’s roomate’s book, and Tony had it on good authority that James had killed for less. “This author has little to no grasp of the concept of quantum gravity, why the hell has he been allowed to write a book on it?”  
  
“Maybe because it’s this little thing called science _fiction_ ,” Tony said, leaning up and plucking the book out of Rodney’s hands. “It’s not a how-to book, Rodney, it’s a novel. Star Trek, with sex.”  
  
Rodney grumbled something about it still not being an excuse to mistake Newton’s third law for his first, but Tony just grabbed his hand and put the joint in it. “I told you, I’m not interested in--”  
  
“Just a couple of puffs, come on, I know you want to,” Tony said, grinning and letting his hand fall to Rodney’s leg. “There’s very little that’s better than getting head when you’re high.”  
  
Rodney got that pole-axed expression he always got when he realized Tony was hitting on him and Tony started laughing at him. You’d think the guy would have stopped being shocked by now, but no, ten blowjobs and six handjobs later, he still refused to believe that someone like Tony Stark would be interested.  
  
“You know, Rodney,” Tony said, sinking onto the floor on his knees, shifting until he’s centered between Rodney’s thighs. “If you ever want to get laid, you need to learn how to loosen up. Live a little.” He grinned wider as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Rodney’s jeans. “You know, I hear Theresa Geldar likes to smoke pot.”  
  
Rodney’s eyes lit up and his mouth quirked on a grin. “She does?”  
  
Tony nodded. “She has the hots for me. You totally have a way in. But you need to practice.”  
  
Rodney’s face fell. “Of course she has the hots for you. Everyone has the hots for you. _Teachers_ have the hots for you.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and pressed his palm into Rodney’s crotch, moving it around until he felt it start to stir to life. “Well can you blame them,” he asked, wagging his eyebrows up at him. “I mean, look at me.”  
  
Rodney frowned at him. “Could your ego possibly be any bigger?”  
  
Tony arched an eyebrow back. “Could yours?”  
  
Rodney smirked. “Okay, so we give each other a run for our money in the ego department, but mine only extends to my clearly superior intellect.”  
  
“Well that’s where you went wrong, because women dig a guy that thinks he’s awesome,” Tony says, rubbing his fingers lightly over Rodney’s definitely interested cock right over his zipper. “Sure they say it’s annoying and obnoxious, but then they’re on their knees sucking you like you’re a God, so it all evens out.”  
  
Rodney let out a huff of air that was probably supposed to be a laugh but it turned into something else because Tony had started unzipping his jeans at that point. “Everyone thinks you’re a God anyway.”  
  
“I pay them to think that,” Tony muttered, yanking Rodney’s jeans off. “You’re a reasonably attractive guy, Rodney. Act like it and they’ll believe you.”  
  
Rodney brought the joint to his lips and Tony watched, mesmerized as he inhaled deeply. He then burst out laughing as Rodney choked, spluttered, and coughed all of the smoke out in the next breath. “Jesus, are you trying to kill me?”  
  
Tony raised up and straddled Rodney, taking the joint from him. “The trick is, start slowly. You’re not a bull in a china shop, you don’t tackle this like you do Reimann’s theory, you gradually work your way up. Like the first time you go down on a woman, you don’t wanna just shove your tongue in, you want to lick a little, suck a little. Play a little with your fingers.”  
  
Rodney looked up at him, a glazed expression in his eyes. “How do you go from the proper technique of smoking pot to talking about sex?”  
  
“Everything’s about sex, Rodney,” Tony said, grinding down on top of him. Rodney’s hands went to his waist as he groaned. “Now, when I blow, you inhale slowly. Slowly, got it?”  
  
Rodney’s eyes opened and he gave Tony a confused look. Tony inhaled on the joint and then leaned forward to blow the smoke slowly into Rodney’s mouth. Rodney breathed in, held it a moment, and then breathed in a little more. This time he didn’t cough and choke, letting the smoke out moments later on an easy exhale.  
  
Tony grinned. “Good boy.”  
  
Rodney shoved Tony off of him. “What, I’m your slave, I don’t think so,” he said, but he grinned at Tony’s sprawl on the floor. “I came over here for a study session, not to get high and talk about sex.”  
  
“No you didn’t,” Tony said, shifting to sit on his feet. “You’re not stupid, Rodney. You know that coming over here is always going to involve someone getting naked, someone getting high--”  
  
“Someone being you,” Rodney interjected. “Except for this time because apparently you have some sort of mind control thing and have managed to convince me that toking pot is the same as having sex.”  
  
“Sure,” Tony said, nodding. “And then about an hour of you yelling at me about what an idiot I am and me proving to you how I’m really very much not even close to an idiot, which inevitably makes you horny, and then… more nakedness.”  
  
Rodney sighed. “I can’t help it, watching you rise above the affected apathy you’ve so carefully constructed around yourself to prove theories that most undergrads can’t even conceptualize is hot.”  
  
Tony shrugged. “What can I say, you’re really cute when your face goes all red and you’re so mad you start stuttering.”  
  
Rodney smacked him and then wrapped his fingers in Tony’s shirt and dragged him closer. “Do that smoke thing again, that was hot.”  
  
Tony grinned and lifted up, relighting the joint and taking a deep inhale. This time he sealed his mouth to Rodney’s and kissed him instead of simply blowing the smoke in his mouth, winding his fingers in Rodney’s hair and deepening the kiss, inhaling the smoke that Rodney exhales back into his mouth.  
  
“By the way,” he said, leaning back and smiling at Rodney’s blessed out expression. “Toking pot? Promise me if you ever smoke pot with Theresa you won’t call it that.”  
  
Rodney frowned. “What? Toke is wrong?”  
  
“Toke is what our parents said in the 60’s,” Tony said. “And you can’t pull off that you’re using it ironically.”  
  
“Oh,” Rodney said, and then blinked at the joint in Tony’s hand. “More?”  
  
Tony handed it to him. “You do it this time,” he said, and is surprised when Rodney’s hands clasp on the sides of his face and pull him forward, Rodney’s wide, broad tongue winding lazily in his mouth. He grinned as Rodney pulled off. “I meant by yourself. I’m not going to be there for you to make out with when you’re doing it with Theresa.”  
  
“Why are you so obsessed with me and Theresa Geldar,” Rodney muttered, cautiously taking a few puffs on the dwindling joint.  
  
“Because you’ve been stalking her for the better part of the past six months and it’s time for you to make your move before she realizes you’re the scary kind of creepy instead of just the annoying kind of creepy,” Tony said, but he slid his hands up Rodney’s thighs to take the sting out of it.  
  
Rodney’s mouth turned down into a defensive line and he crossed his arms. “I don’t stalk her, I simply--”  
  
“Rearranged your entire schedule so that you could ‘run into her’ in Killian’s Court three times a day and watch her from afar with your binoculars while you eat tuna sandwiches,” Tony finished, arching an eyebrow. “It’s the most pathetic thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Rodney flushed and Tony’s grin widened. “So maybe I’m not as suave as you, but excuse me, I didn’t grow up with a silver platter and everything being handed to me. I had better things to do with my time than to devote it to the wooing of women. Like, ya know, my education.”  
  
“That’s okay, you have me now,” Tony said, taking the barely-there joint out of Rodney’s hand and squashing it out into the ashtray. He began pulling on Rodney’s boxers until Rodney shifted his hips to allow him better access. “I’m going to throw a party Saturday and am going to personally invite her, and then I’m going to make her think that I’m interested and the three of us are going to get high while we listen to You Give Love a Bad Name because girls get hot when they hear Bon Jovi.” He takes Rodney’s cock in his hand and wraps his fingers around it. “Then I’m going to disappear and you are going to walk her home to McCormick Hall and back her up into the wall and kiss her with that wide clever mouth of yours, and for the love of all things Holy, Rodney… do _not_ call her an idiot.”  
  
Rodney, pupils blown, nodded. “Okay, I won’t, even though she kind of is, but God, she’s blonde, and hot, and I’ve always had a thing for dumb, hot blonde’s, and are you going to give me a blowjob now because that sounds amazing right now, that’s exactly what I want right now, wow, your mouth.”  
  
Tony lowered his head and licked the tip of Rodney’s cock, huffed a chuckle out as Rodney yelped and bucked his hips, and reached out to hold Rodney’s hips down. “Calm, Rodney. Easy.”  
  
Rodney looked at him with his mouth hanging open. “Why do we keep doing this?”  
  
Tony breathed over Rodney’s cock to watch it twitch. “Because I’m bored, and you’re repressed, and I like corrupting you.”  
  
Rodney’s face fell and Tony felt a flash of anger. It really pissed him off that someone as brilliant as Rodney had so very little self-confidence when it came to anything besides his brain. He should, by all rights, be just as damn cocky as Tony was himself.  
  
“Oh,” Rodney said.  
  
Tony ran his hands down Rodney’s thighs. “Also because I love your mouth.” He smirked. “And I kind of like you, too. Especially when you’re yelling at me.”  
  
Rodney grinned and his chin lifted and his chest poked out a bit. Tony grinned right back. “Oh,” he said, sounding pleased, and Tony swallowed him down.  
  
Afterwards Rodney ate an entire loaf of white bread, standing naked in Tony’s living room while he yelled at Tony about thermodynamic equilibrium while Tony sprawled back on the couch and watched the way Rodney’s mouth twisted and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Twenty years later Tony watched John Sheppard run his hands lovingly down the legs of the Iron Man suit, eyes wide and enamored, pupils blown, practically drooling, and he grinned at Rodney next to him. “Want me to throw a party and get him high while we’ listen to Bon Jovi?”  
  
Rodney snorted and crossed his arms, managing to smile and frown at the same time, and Tony had always loved that expression on Rodney’s face. “He’s not a girl, he’s over forty, and he’s straight.” Rodney laughed and shrugged. “And I can’t walk him back to his dorm.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “No, Rodney, he’s not straight, he wants to fuck my suit. I promise you. And.” He raised his voice, calling over to John. “Hey, Sheppard!”  
  
“Huh,” John muttered, eyes not leaving the suit.  
  
“Bad Medicine, or Keep the Faith?”  
  
John grinned and flicked his eyes to look at Tony. “Anything by Bon Jovi is always cool with me.”  
  
Tony looked at Rodney. “Uhuh.”  
  
  
  
  
  
_You learn to love to live_  
You fight and you forgive  
You learn what's wrong and right  
You live before you die  
  
\- Live Before You Die, Bon Jovi  
  
  
  
\- I'm setting this around 1986 or so. I believe Tony graduated in '87? And it sounds about the right age for Rodney as well.  
\- Theresa Geldar, trufax... Watch The Game again.  
\- Potsmokin', also trufax... Watch The Lost Boys  & Phantoms. Heee hee.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
